Interactive objects (Leap Day)
The following is a list of general interactive objects in Leap Day that do not cause direct harm to the protagonist. }} Breakable blocks Breakable blocks are grey squares with a lightning crack going through them, indicating that they can be broken. They can only be destroyed by the player by jumping on the underside of the block. They are usually found in straight horizontal lines, so that the player has to pierce through them in order to progress further. They also can be found stacked on multiple layers. At least two breakable blocks next to each other need to be destroyed in order for the player to go through a layer. This can be done easily by jumping under a block and by tapping jump once more right as the character hits the first block. The protagonist will then perform a double jump and break two blocks next to each other. Flying platforms Flying platforms are light orange platforms with a spinning propeller below. The moving variant has plain colours while the hovering variant has a red underside and black stripes. Due to their rather small size, flying platforms can be hard to reach and use in specific situations. Multiple platforms can be placed next to each other, essentially working like a larger platform. Moving platforms will follow a constant moving cycle, going back and forward horizontally or vertically in the air. Hovering platforms, on the other hand, will not move but rather will stay in place in the air. Whenever the player steps on hovering platforms, these platform will fall down and disappear. They will instantly reappear after a cooldown of five seconds, regardless of the player's death. Moving blocks Moving blocks are very similar to slam blocks, essentially working as their harmless counterpart. Like them, they are square blocks made out of a stone material with an outside trim, and have a face with a large nose and two hollow eyes. Moving blocks are typically found in groups, all following a specific pattern. They move back and forth between two positions in a straight line at a slow pace. Although they often appear square, they can sometimes be rectangular. Multiple moving blocks can form a cluster, essentially working like a large multi-part obstacle moving on a cycle. In End Zones, these blocks can also move diagonally, like Spiked slam blocks. LeapDay_moving_block_tall.png|A tall moving block Jump bubbles Jump bubbles are floating transparent bubbles with an orange arrow pointing upwards inside them. They are often found floating in the air in groups. If the protagonist touches one, he will be propelled upwards and can make an additional double jump after propulsion. They are often arranged in chains, so that touching one will cause the protagonist to run into nearby ones. Jump bubbles disappear when touched, but will respawn after a cooldown of six seconds, regardless of the player death. Springs Spring are large red pads mounted on a metal wire spring. They can face any direction and are typically connected to walls. Two springs can also appear facing adjacent to each other, and at times, may be situated among spike covered surfaces. If the protagonist lands on the face of a spring, he will bounce off in the opposite direction. Springs push the protagonist a farther distance than a regular jump. The other sides of a spring will behave like a normal solid surface. Bouncing on a spring will reset the player's jump, but not their momentum. This means that if the player uses a double jump before touching the spring, they are able to use yet another simple and double jump after bouncing on it without having to touch a platform or a wall. In End Zones, springs can also be found placed on ceilings, granting the player the ability to fall straight without hitting any walls. LeapDay_spring_double.png|Two springs facing opposite directions Bouncy blocks Bouncy blocks are bumpy and grey coloured, and generally constitute portions of walls and platforms. On contact, bouncy blocks cause the protagonist to slightly rebound off their surface and not grab and slide down them like normal walls. The wall type essentially work like a wall that cannot be slid on or wall-jumped from, as they will turn the protagonist around while keeping their momentum. They are rarely found as platforms, and in this form they will cause a small bounce upwards, after which they can be walked on. Bouncy blocks will not reset the player's jump, meaning that if the player has used a double jump before touching the side of a bouncy wall, they will not gain another double jump after bouncing off of it. LeapDay_bouncy_block_tall.png|A tall bouncy wall Teleporters Teleporters are either wall or floor elements composed of a solid metal frame with a coloured teleporter inside. The teleporter itself can appear either blue, orange or green and is made up of coloured rays. Green teleporters do not have frames, and are always on both sides of the screen, positioned vertically. Teleporters can be encountered serving as walls or floors, and can vary in length. There is no real limit to how large a teleporter can be, but it is always big enough for the player to easily fit through it. There are always exactly two teleporters of one colour in a proximate region to each other. Entering one teleporter will make the protagonist leave through the other, and vice versa. The player has to enter a teleporter from its front side, as all other sides will act as normal walls. More than two teleporters can appear in the same section, hence their colour coding. Although they can be placed in varied positions, it is not possible for a vertical teleporter to be linked to an horizontal one, and vice versa, except in End Zones. Entering a teleporter will reset the player's jump, but not their momentum. This means that if the player uses a double jump to enter a teleporter, they are able to use yet another simple and double jump after leaving the teleporter, without having to touch a platform or a wall. Conveyor belts Conveyor belts are dark brown horizontal platforms with small light brown rectangles on them. They are constantly rotating to one side, like regular conveyor belts. They will push whichever entity steps on them into one side. If the player steps on a conveyor belt while facing the direction they are going towards, their speed will be greatly increased. However, if they are facing the opposite direction, their speed will be lowered. Conveyor belts only affect the player on their top side, and will act like normal obstacles on the underside. Switch blocks Switch blocks appear to be made out of some kind of metal and all have a large white ! exclamation mark on them. There are always two variants paired together: dark pink and light blue. All the switch blocks of the same colour will be activated at a given time, while all the blocks of the other colour will be deactivated. They will act like solid obstacles when activated, often serving as platforms or as walls the player can jump from. Each time the player performs a jump, wall-jump or double jump, all blocks will switch state at once. This means that the player has to time their jump correctly in order to use switch blocks as platforms, in order to not fall through them, or hit them when the blocks become solid. LeapDay_switch_blocks_off.png|Deactivated switch blocks Yolk cannons |image= |ability=Shoots the player }} Yolk cannons , also known as Human Cannons, are able to shoot characters in a straight direction. They can also move along paths and be mixed with other objects. Nitrome mentions that aiming at proper angles and timing play a large part in using these interactive objects. Yolk cannons are found either rotating 360 degrees or in different angles. Some of them move. Yolk cannons do not protect the player for hazards if the cannon's path goes through hazards. Sticky Slime |image= |ability=Prevents the player from moving }} Sticky Slime is lime green coloured and has bubbles on it. Sticky Slime will cause the player to stop moving and stick to where they touched the slime. Jumping will free the player. Moving blocks can be coated with Sticky Slime and there are also small Sticky Slime blocks. Sometimes Slam Blocks can pass through Sticky Slime. Magical switches |image= |ability=Creates timer tiles }} Magical switches are purple dome shaped buttons with a white exclamation mark on them. Under the buttons is grey metal. Timer tiles are transparent blocks that initially spawn with purple liquid that slowly depletes. Magical switches will cause timer tiles to appear for a limited time, which act like regular blocks. When the blocks become transparent, they disappear. Ice Ice appears as white, shiny platforms. Ice platforms will boost the player's speed when clinging to walls or moving on platforms. Performing a double jump on a wall will cause the player to greatly ascend up the wall. Snow Snow is white and appears in blocks. When damaged, it will appear circular. Snow works like breakable blocks, but it can be destroyed also by walking on it. There can be fruits and spikes hidden under snow. Cross spikes can be found in them, these hazards being like normal spikes but not attached to walls. Hot air balloons |image= |ability=Moves vertically up }} Hot air balloons will remain stationary until the player lands in their gondola, whereupon the balloons will rise upward. The player will not move while inside the gondola and can jump out any time and will do so in the direction they are facing. The player can also move the balloon. Candle soldiers can also be found in Hot air balloons. Alien bouncers |image= |ability=Bounces players upon contact }} Alien bouncers are interactive objects. They are green circles with eight small green circles surrounding them. They have two white eyes and a small dark green nose. Alien bouncers will bounce the player (or force them forward when they aren't in the air) upon making contact with them. They can be used to give a boost or get across an area with ease. Bumpers |image= |ability=Bounces the player when touched }} Bumpers are objects that bounce the player with great speed when touched. They can be found circular or triangular. Circular bumpers have a star in the middle of them. Bumpers can be different sizes. Unlike alien bouncers, bumpers do not move. When boosted, the character can then perform a regular jump. Flippers |image= |ability=Launches the player when flipped }} Flippers are similar to bumpers, appearing in the Casino World theme. They flip whenever the player jumps. When a flipper is flipped, and the player is on it, they player will be launched. They can be positioned vertically or horizontally. Mud Mud has a brown-gray color, and it drips at the bottom of the mud. Mud can vary in shape and size. When the character jumps into the mud, it starts to slowly sink in the mud. If the character jumps while in the mud, it will perform a small jump. References }} Category:Interactive objects